


Speak Easy

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Can be read as a stand alone, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, DCJ Hiatus Indulgence challenge, Developing Relationship, Established Castiel/Jimmy, Eventual Sequel Will Be Written, Flirting, Incest, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Speakeasies, Twincest, rumrunner!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: It’s the roaring twenties, and Prohibition is in full swing. But for those that frequent speakeasies and those who run the alcohol to keep those speakeasies open, the spirits still flow freely. Castiel and his twin brother Jimmy, who live in sin with each other according to their family (and most other people as well), frequent just such an establishment as customers, and Dean just so happens to supply it. While Castiel feels inadequate because of his brother’s affections for the green eyed rumrunner, Dean only seems to encourage them. Though there may be more affections than anyone expected, and this might possibly be the start of something new.





	Speak Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can totally be taken as a one-shot, but I'd like to eventually expand on it. My excuse for not continuing it now is basically I didn't think myself capable of writing a proper 3-way sex scene just yet, and that's where it was headed next, so...
> 
> I'm either going to continue this as my DCJBB, or if I can't wait that long or can't get a high enough word count for it (my money's on the latter, though the odds are good for the former as well), I'll just post it without submitting it to a challenge. But I do promise there will be more. When? Chuck only knows.
> 
> _(reposting because AO3 messed up the first version, I am so never dealing with drafts again, ugh)_

[ ](https://imgur.com/4NTLdsj)

“James, we should leave soon,” Castiel said to his twin brother, tugging on his shirtsleeve. “I have an uneasy feeling about this.”

But he just laughed. “Nonsense, little brother. We come here all the time and everything's just fine. Live a little, loosen up, just call me Jimmy for fuck's sake. You sound like father.” Jimmy made a disgusted face, then took another sip of his drink.

Castiel could feel a hand on his thigh, moving ever so slightly. Jimmy was always a lot more… physically amorous when inebriated, and it would seem tonight was no exception. He shifted uncomfortably, praying that if anyone managed to see, that they would assume it was just the drink and nothing more at play.

They'd been hiding their relationship for almost a decade at this point, and were usually experts at being discreet. Except when Jimmy was drunk. Since they were in the midst of Prohibition, this shouldn't have been a problem, but Jimmy had the almost unnatural ability to find the most happening speakeasy wherever they went, and this latest one was no exception. Castiel glanced about nervously, unable to shake his inexplicable worry.

“Jimmy, please,” he tried again, still tugging at his brother's shirtsleeve. “I feel…” He couldn't quite put it into words, but his desire to leave was getting overwhelming.

“In a bit,” Jimmy finally partially relented. “That attractive rumrunner with the incredible green eyes still has yet to make his nightly appearance.” He finished off his drink and beckoned for the waitress to bring him another.

“Fine, but can we leave after you catch sight of Mr. Winchester?” Castiel pleaded once more, trying his hardest not to show his insecurity. He knew his brother loved him, loved him in ways that went so far against their family’s strict biblical teachings that they’d left home at sixteen and have been constantly moving from city to city ever since to hide their sins, but his brother's infatuation with the handsome man that stopped to chat whenever he got the chance still made Castiel feel like he was… not enough?

“Of course, anything for my dear Cassie,” Jimmy drawled, only slurring slightly.

“You know I hate that nickname” Castiel mumbled, knowing full well that his brother didn't care. He took a sip of his own drink as the waitress gave Jimmy his next round, trying to keep his nervous leg bouncing to a minimum.

Castiel let out a sigh of relief a few minutes later when he spotted the familiar short light brown hair over by the bar. He nudged his brother in the ribs, and Jimmy glanced up. Castiel rolled his eyes as his brother's demeanor shifted immediately, going from mostly tipsy to mostly happy in the blink of an eye. When the rumrunner was done talking to the owner, he turned around and gave the crowd an obvious perusal, as if trying to spot someone. When he stopped his search and headed over to their table, it was obvious who that someone was.

“Heya Jimmy, Cas,” Dean said, nodding his head at each twin in turn. “Fancy running into you two here.” He followed that up with a wink before he flagged down the waitress to order something for himself.

“Oh, you know we’ll always be here,” Jimmy flirted, causing Castiel to inwardly wince. While the incest was definitely their worst sin, just being attracted to a member of the same sex was a hell worthy trespass that tended to sicken most people, a fact which Jimmy always seemed to forget the moment he’d had a little too much alcohol.

But instead of disgust, Dean just laughed. “One of the perks of the job, I’d like to think,” he said, sounding just as flirtatious as Jimmy. Castiel felt like there was a lump steadily forming in his stomach. As much as he wanted for his brother’s happiness, he couldn't help but be selfish and want to keep him. Were Dean a girl, Castiel might be willing to step aside and suffer so that his twin could at least live a normal life, but with Dean he would still be persecuted for being wrong and unnatural, so his selfishness didn’t seem as bad just this once. Damned either way, after all.

Dean tipped the waitress heavily as she dropped off his drink, seemingly flirting with her as well, causing Castiel to relax just slightly. Jimmy wasn't special, Jimmy was still his, not Dean's. But with that weight removed from his shoulders, the worry without reason returned with a vengeance. “You said that we could go soon,” Castiel reminded his brother, no longer caring how whiny he sounded.

“I'm not keeping you two from something, am I?” Dean asked, actually looking concerned. As much as he disliked the man for potentially taking Jimmy from him, he could at least admit to himself that he completely agreed with Jimmy. He would never tell Jimmy, of course, but he also found Dean rather attractive and quite intriguing. The confusion this caused in his head probably only strengthened his dislike.

“Oh, my brother's just a smidge paranoid tonight, for some unknown reason,” Jimmy said jovially before finishing off his drink. Even if Castiel didn't feel the strange anxiety, he would've been starting to work by now on getting Jimmy home soon, because the slur of his brother's voice definitely indicated that he was past tipsy and finally into mildly drunk.

“We should be getting home soon anyway, before you drink any more and we risk jail because of public intoxication,” Castiel warned, trying to avoid the subject of his current irrational fear.

“I can give you both a ride, if you’d like,” Dean offered, finishing off his own drink.

“We only live a few blocks from here, I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Castiel said, unable to stop the smile that spread across his face. Dean was the enemy, so to speak, yet he kept making it impossible to hate him.

“I'm about to head out anyway, at least let me walk you out?” Dean suggested.

Before Castiel had the chance to respond, Jimmy blurted out “That would be wonderful, Dean.”

“Yes, thank you,” Castiel said, now unable to politely turn down the offer. He steadied Jimmy as he stood up, his twin wobbling just slightly, and held in a gasp as he felt Dean take Jimmy's other side. Jimmy just sighed and leaned into Dean. At the look Dean gave him, Castiel sighed. “Jimmy tends to get… overly affectionate when inebriated,” he explained.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, so I’ve seen,” he said, causing Castiel to freeze for a moment. What had Dean seen? Had he guessed? Would they once again need to leave town, escaping in the middle of the night like fugitives? When Dean didn't say anything else on the matter, didn't start accusing the brothers of anything, Castiel unfroze and started helping his brother to the door.

“I’ll let you head out in a minute,” Dean said, once they entered the parking lot outside the general store the speakeasy was hidden behind. “But before you do, I wanted to introduce you to my Baby.” He grinned proudly.

“You have a kid?” Jimmy slurred, starting to sway slightly. Castiel stared at Dean, wondering the same thing now.

But Dean just laughed at them both. “Wrong kind of baby. Mine’s way prettier.” He stopped in front of a beautiful truck, parked near the back of the lot, and he used the hand not supporting Jimmy to indicate what he meant. “Ain't she a beauty?”

Castiel may not have known much about cars, but he could at least tell that this one was quite good looking. He nodded his approval.

“Not as pretty as you,” Jimmy mumbled, telling Castiel just how drunk his twin really was. He threw Dean an apologetic look, but tilted his head in confusion when saw the man blushing in the weak light from the street lamp.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay in getting him home without being caught?” Dean asked, though he turned his head away as he said it. Was he trying to hide the blush?

“He’s been worse before and we still made it there safely,” Castiel assured him. “Might have to duck into an alley or two, but I'm used to it by now.” Had the rumrunner always been this easy to talk to?

“Well then, I guess,” Dean started to say, before he was cut off by the sound of sirens getting closer by the second. “Shit, the cops, it's a raid!” Dean shouted, and Castiel could hear everybody inside realizing it at the same time. “Get in, now!” Dean said, opening the driver's side door and helping Jimmy into the seat. Castiel, knowing they had no choice now, rushed to get in on the other side.

They were out of the parking lot and on the road with just enough time to escape undetected. Dean had Castiel checking out the back window constantly, just to be safe, and drove around for almost ten minutes before he was certain they weren't being followed. Jimmy, as drunk as he was, ended up sleeping through most of it, his head in Castiel's lap.

“That was close,” Dean said when they were finally safe.

“At least I know now that I had reason to worry,” Castiel said, absentmindedly petting his sleeping brother's hair, an affectionate smile on his face.

“Damn lucky, if you ask me,” Dean said, sparing a quick glance at him. His gaze went lower, to where Jimmy was now snoring softly, and only then did Castiel realize what he’d been doing. But again, Dean didn't mention it. “My place is only about a block away from here. How 'bout you guys stay the night, and I’ll drive you home tomorrow when it’s safer?”

“That, uh… yeah, that should be okay,” Castiel said, stuttering slightly. He had no idea what to make of Dean Winchester in the best of times, and tonight was definitely not the best.

Dean pulled into the driveway of a small but well kept house. It looked cozy, and Castiel thought it fit what little he knew of Dean perfectly. He woke his brother up, and Dean took Jimmy's other side again to help him into the house.

“I have a spare bedroom and a couch,” Dean explained, already leading the two towards said bedroom. “I figure drunk-y here gets the bed, and you can take the couch. Would that work?”

“Yes, of course,” Castiel agreed. Though he would've taken the couch even if the situation were reversed, because he always wanted the best for his brother. “Time for bed now, Jimmy,” he said as he slipped Jimmy's suit coat off. He took his brother from Dean and maneuvered him into a sitting position on the bed to take his shoes off. Normally he would strip him down to his undergarments before getting into bed with him, but that wouldn't be an option tonight. Jimmy was putty in his hands, pliant and loose. That was why Castiel didn't expect what happened next.

“Night night, Cassie,” Jimmy said, before pulling him down into a sloppy yet raunchy kiss. Castiel was so startled that he didn't even think to push him away. Jimmy was always an incredible kisser, but whenever he’d had too much to drink, it was a thousand times more intense. The world stopped existing as he felt his brother's tongue begging for entrance, which he of course gave wholeheartedly. It was just starting to get good when he heard an awkward coughing off to the side. He had completely forgot about Dean. Fleeing like fugitives it was, then.

He pulled away quickly, ignoring his twin’s frustrated whining. “Goodnight Jimmy,” he said, harsher than he’d meant to, but it was just the thing to quiet his brother. He gave one of his pouting faces, but he leaned back and was back to unconsciousness in mere moments. Leaving Castiel to explain everything to Dean.

“Umm…” Dean said, looking as confused and flustered as Castiel would have expected. At least there was no horror or disgust. Yet.

“Let's talk in the living room,” Castiel suggested, motioning to his sleeping brother, who was already snoring lightly. Dean nodded and followed him to the room they’d passed through as they'd entered the house. As they both sat down, Castiel started what was most likely going to be the most awkward conversation he'd ever been a part of. “I can explain everything,” he began, hoping that Dean wasn't the physically violent type.

“I kinda figured,” Dean admitted, shutting Castiel up immediately. “The way you two were together, even before Jimmy would get too drunk to not be all over you.”

“Were we that obvious?” Castiel asked, terrified that everybody knew.

“Not really, I just had my eye on you a lot,” Dean said, brushing his hair away from his eyes. Even in a stressful situation like this, Castiel couldn't help but marvel at how beautifully green they were. But then it hit him.

“You were watching us?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded. “But why?”

This time it was easy to see the blush spread across the man's face. It brought out the freckles dusted about haphazardly on his nose and cheeks. “You two, you always fascinated me. I’ll admit that you're attractive,” Dean said and Castiel gasped. He would just go and admit something like that? But Dean continued. “But there was something else too, some spark of life in you. I was… drawn to it, I guess?”

“So you… want Jimmy?” Castiel swallowed as he voiced his worst fear.

Dean shook his head, only confusing Castiel worse. “That's the weird thing. I… kinda want you both?” It was a statement, but his unsureness made it sound more like a question.

“Both?”

“Yeah, I think?” Dean shifted in his seat, rubbing at the back of his neck and refusing to look at Castiel in the face. “I like both of you, for completely different reasons. Jimmy's great for a laugh, and he's always so damn teasing. I just wanna push him against a wall and kiss the sass right out of him sometimes.”

If the universe had decided to go insane, Castiel figured he might as well play along. This was probably just a really good dream, and who knew when he was going to wake up from it. He chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I tend to end up doing that quite often. He usually enjoys it, to the point where I wonder if he mouths off just to get that reaction.”

Dean chuckled as well. “Yeah, I could definitely see that.” He looked up, and finally met Castiel's eyes. “And I like you because of how damn special you make me feel. You have a great sense of humor like your brother, but it's so hidden that it feels like I won a prize whenever I unearth it.” Now it was Castiel's turn to blush. Even Jimmy never said things like that to him.

“And I just… I know I should be able to pick, right? That I should like one of you more than the other, but I can't,” Dean said with a sigh. “Though admittedly, nothing about this is any kind of normal, so maybe that's not such a bad thing. I mean, we’re all men, and you guys are brothers, and…” he trailed off and shrugged.

“Can that even be done? Three people?” Castiel asked, afraid to hope. He loved Jimmy with all his heart, but looking back he realized that he’d been falling for Dean right along with his brother. It was insane, but like Dean had pointed out, it was all basically insane by now. He was in love, and even had physical relations, with his twin brother. Would adding in another man really be that much more bizarre?

“Royalty used to do it all the time,” Dean said, smile back on his face.

“True,” Castiel said in agreement.

“Think Jimmy would feel the same?” Dean asked softly, only now looking worried.

“My brother has been lusting after you since the first time he saw you,” Castiel replied. “He was rather vocal about it, oftentimes while we were still at the speakeasy. I think he might be… amiable towards the idea.”

Dean visibly relaxed. He let out a small laugh as he stood up. “Not how I was expecting my evening to go by a long shot, but I can definitely say I'm pleased with the results.”

“I fully agree,” Castiel said back, leaning over to take his own shoes off. “We can discuss this further in the morning, after Jimmy wakes up?”

“Oh, you can count on that,” Dean replied, and with a wink he headed to what Castiel could only assume was his own bedroom. “G’night Cas.”

“Good night, Dean,” Castiel said back, both nervous and excited about what would happen in the morning.

Castiel was rudely awoken only a handful of hours later by a head hitting him softly on the chest. He blinked open his eyes and saw what he knew was a perfect reflection of his own blue. “I feel terrible,” Jimmy moaned, kneeling next to the couch and already partially draped across his brother's torso. “What happened last night? I think Dean showed up, but I can't remember anything else. And where are we, anyway?” Even hungover, Jimmy always did have the habit of babbling, especially in the mornings. The fact that Castiel was not at all a morning person only made it worse.

“You got drunk, and we managed to barely escape a raid thanks to Dean and his truck. And we’re at Dean's house right now,” Castiel explained, rubbing at his eyes. He needed about a gallon of coffee right about now, but didn't want to go digging through Dean's kitchen without permission.

“Wait, Dean saved us?” Jimmy asked, lighting up for a moment before he winced from a very obvious headache. Castiel nodded, and smiled when his twin started to pout. “I miss out on all the fun.”

“You even slept through the exciting automobile escape,” Castiel couldn't help but tease, just as he couldn't help but laugh as Jimmy proceeded to sulk even further.

“I bet Dean looked like a right hero, saving us damsels in distress like that,” Jimmy said, fluttering his eyelashes and putting his hands on the side of his face, trying his best to look like the damsels from the motion pictures he loved to drag his brother to whenever they got the chance.

“Yeah, he did,” Castiel sighed, for once letting his own feelings for the rumrunner show through.

“Keep talking like that, dear brother, and I may start to believe you have affections towards Mr. Winchester as well,” Jimmy teased. But when Castiel didn’t rebuke him for his joke, his blue eyes widened and his jaw actually dropped. “Wait, no. You… really, Castiel?”

Jimmy rarely used Castiel’s full name, so he nodded, knowing just how serious his twin brother was being right now. “Well,” Jimmy finally said, his voice somewhat shaken, “he can’t have you because you’re mine.” And without further ado, he pulled Castiel in for a heated kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Jimmy wincing slightly as his head finally remembered that he was currently hung over, Dean cleared his throat. He was standing in the doorway to the hall that lead to the bedrooms, looking as awkward as the situation called for. Jimmy let out a high pitched yelp and scooted away from Castiel by at least a few feet. “I can explain everything,” he said in a panic. “I promise, it’s nothing that it looked like.”

Dean smiled and let out a small chuckle. “Oh, I’m quite certain that it was exactly what it looked like,” he replied, his voice sounding somewhat husky. It made Castiel think of how it must have looked, from Dean’s point of view: the two men he wanted, romantically, locked together in an embrace. He only had to picture a similar picture, of Jimmy and Dean kissing, to fully understand what must be going through Dean’s head at the moment.

Only, unlike Dean and Castiel, Jimmy wasn’t privy to the conversation that had happened last night, a fact that the two men had unfortunately momentarily forgotten. “Please, don’t tell anybody,” Jimmy begged, sounding more panicked by the second. “We can leave town, and you never have to see us again. Just please, don’t tell.” He was starting to get onto his knees for a more proper begging position when Castiel finally reached out to grab his arm.

“Jimmy, you kissed me last night,” Castiel started in explanation. He tried to talk as quickly as he could, to help calm his brother down. “Dean was there, and after you passed out, we talked about… us.”

Jimmy turned around, giving his pleading eyes to Castiel now. “And?”

“He has no qualms about it,” Castiel said, working his way up to the biggest news. “And not only does he not have any qualms, but he… well, he…”

“I was maybe hoping that we could possibly try… try all of us. Together,” Dean finished for him, though somewhat less eloquently than he would have hoped.

“Can you even do that? Three people?” Jimmy asked, looking as confused as Castiel probably had last night when he asked the same question.

“I honestly have no idea, but I’m willing to try if you guys are,” Dean admitted. He gave a hesitant smile, which both brothers couldn’t help but return. “I like both of you, for different reasons but in same way. I don’t think I could pick just one of you if I had to, actually. So, since you both like me as well, I’d like to give it a go?” He was back to his unsureness making his statements sound like questions, betraying just how nervous he felt right now.

“And you’re okay with this, too?” Jimmy asked, turning back to his brother.

“I love you, Jimmy. I will always love you,” Castiel started. “But I also have feelings for Dean, just as I know you do as well. But I would never do anything without you.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Jimmy said, pouncing back on his brother and giving him a fast hard kiss to the lips. “You too, Dean,” he said when he pulled back, motioning the rumrunner over to the couch.

Dean stood next to the twins, looking awkward once again. “I think this may be where things start getting complicated,” he muttered, glancing back and forth between the two, obviously unsure where to start.

“Not really,” Jimmy said, mischievous tilt to his head. He grabbed Dean’s shirt and pulled him down to their level, giving the startled man the same kind of kiss that he had just given Castiel. “See? Easy, really.”

“James Emmanuel Novak,” Castiel said sternly. “You know full well that our mother taught us to share everything equally,” he finished with a mischievous tilt to his own head, before pulling Dean away from his brother and kissing him just as hard.

Dean looked stunned as Castiel pulled away from him, then laughed. “You know, I think I could definitely get used to this.”


End file.
